


When Science and Memes are Life

by ForTheLoveOfSnow



Series: Under One Roof With Him [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biology Memes, Established Relationship, Funny, Kindergarten Teacher Eren Yeager, Lunch, M/M, Memes, Science, Science Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sexy Food Jokes, Smart Eren Yeager, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSnow/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSnow
Summary: My Grumpy Boyfie (11:55 am):So this is what you teach now in kindergarten?Levi sent the message and the brunet replied almost instantly.My Brat (11:55 am):Of course not! I just find the memes funny and the cats cute.My Grumpy Boyfie (11:56 am):Sure thing, brat.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Under One Roof With Him [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534391
Kudos: 101





	When Science and Memes are Life

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't help it.

_"The ferrodoxin goes back to the cycle and passes the electron to the cytochrome complex and to the Pc until it reaches P700 chlorophyll instead of transferring the electron to NADP+ reductase. Due to this event no NADPH is produced but ATP is still synthesized," _the deep voice can be heard clearly inside the quiet classroom and was only stopped by the ringing of the bell that signalled the end of third period that Tuesday morning.

The once quiet room is now filled with chatter. Some of the students were already out in the corridors to grab lunch in the school cafeteria. The owner of the deep voice quietly made his way back to the teachers' office. He checked his phone as he sat on his office chair for any message from his boyfriend.

_Two unread messages._ He opened his inbox and saw that it was from Eren.

**My Brat (9:45 am): ** _Babeee, look at this! Lol! _

[Image](https://www.facebook.com/138846579561292/posts/2448320201947240/?substory_index=0): Meowtosis

Levi's brows furrowed and opened the second one.

**My Brat (9:46 am): ** _The cat is so cute.. <3_

[Image](https://www.facebook.com/138846579561292/posts/2454962494616344/?substory_index=0): Enzyme Inhibition

_Did he just send me memes? _The raven-haired thought.

**My Grumpy Boyfie (11:55 am): ** _So this is what you teach now in kindergarten?_

Levi sent the message and the brunet replied almost instantly.

**My Brat (11:55 am): ** _Of course not! I just find the memes funny and the cats cute._

**My Grumpy Boyfie (11:56 am):** _Sure thing, brat._

**My Brat (11:57 am):** _Are you having lunch now?_

**My Grumpy Boyfie (11:57 am):** _Almost,__ how about you?_

**My Brat (11:59 am):** _Yepp.. I'm having dessert now. The Double Cream Between is great._

**My Grumpy Boyfie (12:00 pm):** _Text me the store so I can bring home some later._

Levi unpacked his lunch and started eating.

**My Brat (12:01 pm): ** _And ice cream too. _

**My Grumpy Boyfie (12:02 pm):** _Alright._

**My Brat (12:02 pm):** _It's still my favorite because you__ know... Ice cream loudest in bed with you._

The raven-haired almost choked on his food with his boyfriend's reply. 

**My Grumpy Boyfie (12:05 pm): ** _Were you trying to kill me, brat? _

**My Brat (12:06 pm):** _No, no... sorry. :p Ah, I need to go check on the kids now. Enjoy your lunch, babe. Love you! :*_

**My Grumpy Boyfie (12:06 pm): ** _Love you too. _

Levi smiled and continued eating his lunch in peace. His brat can be really naughty sometimes. Which reminds him, he needs to stop Eren from checking on his presentations. You wouldn't have thought that the brunet would be interested let alone understand all of his boyfriend's lessons because Eren's field of expertise is early childhood education while Levi majored in Biological Sciences. But his boyfriend is smart and is very interested with what the raven-haired is teaching. He happens to be a voracious reader, too. The bright-eyed brunet was actually reading the exhibit information when they accidentally bumped into each other. Apparently, both of their schools did a field trip in an Ocean Park that day. The two were surprised to know later that they are working just a few blocks away from each other.

By the time the raven-haired is done with his lunch his phone vibrated alerting him to a new message.

**My Brat (12:23 pm): ** _Lol! _

[Image](https://www.facebook.com/138846579561292/posts/2454886327957294/?substory_index=0): Entropy: The Ultimate Thermodynamics Game.

Levi groaned internally. Yes, he really needs to stop his boyfriend or he would have to endure a week of these memes. _I__ wonder if the brat would noticed if my books went missing?_Maybe he could hide them somewhere in their house. But that won't really stop the memes, right?

**My Grumpy Boyfie (12:30 pm): ** _You'd be really screaming loudly in bed later if I get another one of those memes today._

_ **My Brat (12:32 pm): ** Leviiii! _

He can almost hear a blushing Eren's shriek.

\--The End--

**Author's Note:**

> The memes and food jokes are not mine (I've added the links for the memes)


End file.
